Love is Complicated
by Exrugrat2008
Summary: Do you ever wondered what would happened if Joey didn't confess her love for Pacey at the end of the Season3? Would she instantly fall for Pacey again or stay with Dawson? Would the outcome be different? COMPLETED.
1. Leaving with out a Goodbye

**Love is Complicated**

**JUST SO YOU KNOW: **_The ages of the characters are taking back a year (So just think that the story begins at the end of Season 3. Joey is 15, Dawson and Pacey are 16)._

* * *

Pacey was standing in front of his boat. He was preparing to leave Capeside for the summer. This was it for Pacey. He spent months trying to win Joey over, but he was not… He was not Dawson.

How could he compare himself to Dawson? Dawson was kind, warm, gentle; he was Joey's soul mate. He was not half the man Dawson was. Pacey felt that he was vindictive, cold, demanding; he could not have been Joey's soul mate, they were nothing alike. There was no way they could end up together.

Pacey assumed Joey felt the same way. That is why she did not ask him to stay. She knew that did not belong together. Maybe this was the ending. Maybe this was how it was supposed to be. He just wished his heart did not heart as much.

Why did she let him go? Something deep inside of Joey's heart felt like she made the biggest mistake in her life. How did she go wrong? Maybe it was Dawson's speech at his parents' wedding.

_

* * *

Flashback at the Leary's after party. Dawson tapped his glass with his fork to begin his speech._

_Dawson speaks, "The first time my parents got married, they were very young. They were just out of college. And umm, I remember looking at the photo album as a kid and I wondered why I wasn't in any of the pictures. It's hard when you love someone that much to imagine them having this entire life that you weren't even there for. And I have to say that being here today, experiencing this first hand, finally getting to be in all the pictures, I wouldn't trade this for anything. Cause I'd much rather be a part of what you have now than what you had then. That point where everything starts over again. And I think that's really what love means." While he is speaking, Joey begins to think about what Dawson is really saying, "That that you can forgive anything and start over with a new relationship and life. So, to my parents, who taught me that love does not conquer all. That love ends and begins again. Cheers." The people clap and clink their glasses._

* * *

Why did Joey let Pacey go? She wished Dawson would be able to forgive her if she did go with Pacey. Deep inside, she felt like Dawson and her already tried a relationship and it did not work. She had to move on, but why didn't she? She should be with Pacey right now.

She wasn't being honest with Dawson. She broke things off with Pacey, not entirely, but a large portion because she did not want to lose him as a friend. Even though they lived a creek apart, she felt like Dawson was her home. Every time she rowed to Dawson, she felt like she was rowing home to safety.

Dawson was a big part of her life. His house was her house and his family was her family. There was not a single important event that Dawson was not there for Joey.

Joey was so afraid of losing that. Looking at it now, if that wasn't the problem… and if she thought there was a chance that Dawson would forgive her, she may have chosen differently. He deserved to know that but she did not know how he would react.

Joey, who was in the shed, was spying on Pacey. Pacey was about to sail the seven seas. This was her chance to go with Pacey and start a relationship with him. Why was stuck inside this shed? She was stuck inside the box with Dawson.

Joey did not want to be stuck. She wanted to be free with Pacey. Why was she stuck in the paradoxical universe?

Pacey set sail that day and Joey never stopped him. Joey never had the chance to tell him that she loved him. Joey lost a part of her that day.


	2. Returning with an Greeting

**Summer Recap!**

Summer went by vaguely quick. Dawson and Joey did in fact get into another relationship. This relationship was complicated than the others. There bipolar relationship had its ups and downs.

Dawson however, could tell that Joey was upset. Sometimes he questioned himself. He wondered if he forced her into this relationship.

Dawson used to be able look into Joey's eyes and he knew everything she was thinking. However, since the summer started, he had no clue. Maybe that is why he got into photography.

Pacey had a great summer. Although something was missing. He was missing Joey. Pacey spent the entire summer thinking about her. His brother was right. At night, Pacey looked at the stars. Every time he looked at the stars, he saw Joey's face. He tried to run from it, but she was always there in his mind. He could not run from that.

* * *

Around noon, Jen, Jack, Joey, Andie and Dawson walked inside the local mini market. Andie and Jack went their separate ways as they went to select the drinks. Dawson, Jen, and Joey went to the snack aisle.

"Joey, come on, smile for the camera." Dawson begged; Dawson adjusted the lens, "Come on, Jo just one more, for me."

"I am not in potential mood to smile Dawson." Joey joked. Dawson has been taking pictures all morning and Joey was starting to get annoyed.

"Why not?" Dawson wondered.

"You've taken about a thousand pictures already. My smile is worn out Dawson." Joey justified.

Jen noted, "And plus after tomorrow, summer is officially over and school will begin. I mean this major, yet yearly event, is so rigorously depressing that I think it is impossible to smile."

Dawson, Joey, and Jen began to laugh. As Dawson laughed his eyes glimpsed over towards Andie and Jack. His laugh became dead silent when he saw trouble. He had not seen this much trouble since summer began. Pacey was back. Dawson heart sunk so low.

Joey and Jen both noticed that Dawson became dismayed. They turned their heads to see what caused his silence and they understood. Pacey was talking to Andie and Jack.

"Hey, look who is back!" Jack gladly shouted across the room.

Jen happily walked over there to greet Pacey. Joey, who was awed, did not know if she was supposed to follow Jen or stay with Dawson.

"Aren't you going to go over there?" Dawson said coldly.

"Do you want me to go over there?" Joey responded.

"It's up to you." Dawson said incongruously.

Joey did not know if Dawson wanted her to go over there. Since Dawson and Pacey friendship was **completely over**, there was no way he was going to welcome Pacey. Nonetheless, Joey was still friends with Pacey and she wanted to go. She went off towards the others.

"Wait! You're actually going?" Dawson asked. He did not expect her to go over to Pacey. He expected her to stay with him so both of them can leave together.

"Yeah why not. I'm just saying hi to an old friend Dawson." Joey clarified.

"How…" But before Dawson could rebut, Joey was across the room. Dawson did not run after her. Dawson was so upset and shocked that he left the store. He needed to leave the atmosphere.

"Hey." Joey welcomed Pacey even though it was awkward.

"Hey." Pacey said. He stilled loved Joey, but he would not make the same mistakes he made last spring. He would be no more than a friend to Joey.

"So, how was your summer?" Joey asked.

"Great. It was truly paradise. Nice and soothing." He described.

"Wow. That sounds great man." Jack said.

"Yeah. I just hit the high seas and caught fish right off the side of the boat. Cooked them right there. Just total peace. Solitude." Pacey announced.

"Didn't you get lonely?" Andie asked.

Pacey did not say anything at first, but then when he looked at Joey and he said, "At first it was scary but then I uh… I adapted."


	3. The Forceful Vibe

Pacey, Jack, Jen, and Andie left the store so they could grab something eat. They all just wanted to catch up for the summer. However, Joey separated herself from the gang after they left store.

Her mind was still utterly confused and frustrated. Why couldn't things be easy for her? Why did life have to be hard for her? All that Joey wanted, was to fall in love and still be able to keep her friends? Nonetheless, every small or big event created a ripple effect on their delicate lives.

Joey was walking down the streets of Capeside when she saw Dawson sitting on the bench alone. She took a deep breath and she walked closer to him.

"Hey." She said sympathetically.

"So how is he?" Dawson wondered.

"Relaxed and calmed. And… I think Dawson that you should forgive him." Joey strongly begged as she sat down.

"He _was _my friend. He _was_ my best friend who stole my love of my life and left me in the dust. He _was _insensitive and selfish. Now he's nothing to me. He's not my friend. He's not my enemy. He's out of my life completely."

"You can't mean that Dawson." She said with a raised voice.

"But I do... and you're just going to accept that, alright. And I'm not sure that I am comfortable with you hanging around him Jo. I don't trust him." He stated.

"You need to forgive him." Joey said imperatively.

"I don't need to forgive him and I won't." He announced.

"Dawson, he lov_ed _me. According to my word, I know that he loved me but when things got complicated, he backed down. He gave you the open path. He didn't fight anymore and do you know how hard that was for him?" She said.

"He should have never made things complicated." Dawson justified.

"Dawson. Listen to yourself." Joey anxiously reminded.

"I am." Dawson muttered.

"No you're not Dawson because if you were listening to yourself, you would be able to hear how ridiculous and infantile you sound. Dawson, you are forceful." She labeled.

"Forceful? Jo what do you mean?" Dawson said confused.

"You give off this huge vibe when you want something. And you might think it is subtle but it is not Dawson." Joey explained.

"Vibe. What vibe?" Dawson said.

"For example when I had the opportunity to go to Paris to study, but I didn't. Do you know why?" She jogged his memory.

"It was your choice to stay." Dawson remembered.

She began to shout because of his impractical answer, "Dawson! When I am with you, I still feel like child. I feel like I am in a senseless teenage romance that is not going anywhere. You never gave me the chance. You looked me in the face and told me it would be a massive mistake if I choose Pacey. You told me that I would just end up running back to you but you never gave me the chance to run freely Dawson."

"That wasn't my fault." He denied.

"Yes it was your fault. You should have given me the opportunity of freedom. But you were selfish and you didn't want me to go. You wanted me to stay here with you... You made a big mistake last year when you forced me to isolate Pacey. You did that so you and I could stay friends." Joey said.

Dawson looked confused, "Friends? I think were more than friends Joey… We're soul-"

Joey interrupted him, "Momentarily no. Dawson. We are not soul mates. We are nothing……….. You need to forgive Pacey." She said as she stumped off.


	4. Seems Like a Lifetime Ago

Why was she with Dawson? Did she love him? Was she afraid that she might loose him as a friend? Right at the moment, she felt as if Dawson had changed. The new Dawson Leery was harder to accept. Joey did not feel as if she was supposed be with Dawson.

* * *

Joey was at the wall that Pacey had rented for her last spring. She technically does not owned it anymore since no one renewed the lease. Unfortunately, she has not walked passed the wall since the summer began. She always looked the other way, crossed the street, or even took another way home. Even though she has not seen the words visually, the words still were in her mind. _Ask me to Stay. _Why didn't she ask him to stay?

Joey heard some footsteps behind her and saw that it was Pacey. A huge comfort came towards her heart. Was she supposed to feel comfortable?

"Hey." He greeted her kindly.

"Hey." She said shyly.

"Seems like a lifetime ago since I wrote that." He sat down next to her.

"Yeah, it did. Now I only wish it was really a lifetime ago." She said still looking at the ground.

Pacey awkwardly looked at the ground too, "You know if you want me to go, I will go. Because I kind of disturbed you when you were alone and…"

Joey interrupted, "No. I want you to stay."

Pacey, shocked by her answer, said "Okay."

Before they started to talk, there was a fifteen minutes of complete silence. The silence consoled Joey. It made her feel as though Pacey would be there forever. Pacey felt a nice warm soothing feeling too. Joey filled in the missing piece he had in his heart.

"Hey, look I know." Pacey said just as Joey said, "Listen Pace." They both stopped and smiled ineptly.

"Go ahead." Joey insisted.

"Look I know… I know it will be hard for us but I really want us to stay friends Jo because I cannot picture you not being in my life." He explained.

"And what about Dawson?" Joey would love if things could go back to normal.

"I know that things between Dawson and I are pretty much unfixable. And I wouldn't believe that everything can be solve in a conversation, cause, that's just not the way it work." He stated.

Joey looked down at the ground disappointed. She felt as though her dreams were completely destroyed. She assumed her life would dismayed.

"But I can tell you this," Pacey knew that Joey did not want the three of them (Dawson, Joey, and Pacey) to be separated, "I can tell you that I would do anything to fix it so we could be friends."

"Are you planning on fixing it?" Joey searched for hope.

"Its was implied." He said.

Joey was relieved as she smiled.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Pacey asked.

"You know what. I think we should stay here for a while." She suggested.

"No problem." He pleased.


	5. Try to make a Dent

Later that afternoon, Joey was getting ready for the big Dive-In that night. Joey, who was sitting at her desk, was brushing her hair. As she brushed her hair, she looked herself in the mirror.

She did not know why she was going. She knew if she would attend, there would be a huge high school drama that she would have to face. Quite frankly, she was not in the mood of being in the middle of it.

"Are you sure that I should come with you. Maybe I should go back the famous Deputy Doug's bachelor pad and watch some primetime TV." Pacey insisted.

Joey, who was in her own dream cloud, totally forgot that Pacey was in the room. She remembered why she wanted to go the Dive-In. She wanted Pacey and Dawson to make up. "No. I think we should go. It'll be fun."

"Jo. You're really not a good liar." Pacey smiled.

Joey stopped brushing her hair and sat over. "Pace. One of you two has to make the first move. And I believe you will be the one who makes it. I once heard that the journey of a thousand miles starts with one step."

When Pacey said that he would do anything to fix his relationship with Dawson, Joey loved it. Nonetheless, knowing him, Dawson would not dare make a move. Pacey, on the other hand, was the one who had the courage to make the first move.

"He hates me Jo. I can do anything to try to fix that, but it isn't going to make a dent." Pacey speculated.

"You will never know unless you try and I want you to try." She grabbed his hand. She knew holding his hand was intimate but it was comforting. Pacey felt the warmth when she held his hand. It felt so soothing because it reminded him how much he loved her. Both of them stared at the magic.

Pacey however knew that if he did not stop the magic from moving forward, it would lead to a tragic aftermath. He was using all his power trying not to kiss her. So he said, "Uh, I think we should go."

"Yeah." Joey got up and grabbed her jacket.

Pacey opened the door and said, "After you." They headed out the door.

What happened in there? There was enough sexual tension for them to kiss. Though they stopped it? Why? They stopped it because there was one person standing in their way. Dawson. There was no way in hell that Pacey and Joey could be something.

The first reason was because they tried last year and it completely blew up in their faces. Dawson threatened to end his friendship with Joey; he had already ended his relationship with Pacey. Joey lost her entire dignity because of her attempt to love Pacey. In addition, Pacey became disparately alone when he lost his love of his life and his childhood friend.

If they tried a second time to get back together, it would probably alter the entire universe. It would probably be so big that it would be officially irreparable.


	6. Who Understands At All?

"So is she so mad at you. Is that why she isn't here?" Jen asked.

Andie, Jack, Jen, and Dawson were at the Dive-in. There was no sign of Pacey or Joey. Jen decided since Andie and Jack were at the concession stand, this would be a good time to talk to Dawson. She did not get a chance to hear his behalf of Pacey's return. She wanted to know how he felt.

"Who?" Dawson plead the fifth.

"You know your mother. Out of all the females in the world, I want to talk about your mother. Dawson you know who I am talking about. I'm talking about Joey." She said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I don't think she is going to show. She's pretty pissed. Which she shouldn't be. All Joey needs to be is understandable." Dawson said.

"And are we following your understandings or Joey's? Dawson because since last spring, we all followed your rules and sometimes you did not like the outcome. You broke up with Joey. You told Pacey to watch Joey for her. You created an equation, Joey plus Pacey should equal a friendship between the two of them and the romance between you and Joey. But when answer came out, it wasn't how you planned." Jen explained.

"What are you trying to say? I led myself to this?" Dawson marveled.

"What I'm trying to say is that you led yourself to this because you were afraid to follow someone else's path. Which means you might want to stop listening to yourself and start listening to others." Jen simplified.

Why did everyone say that? Was Dawson self-absorbed? Did he care about no one but himself? Last spring, Dawson was stuck into a situation. Moreover, when he was stuck into the situation, he planed how he would fix it. The only problem to his plans were that he contradicted his surrounds. He just assumed that everyone would act and proceed as he wished.

Nonetheless, it seemed like everyone acted completely opposite than how he imagined. So when the outcome came, he felt as though he failed. Maybe it would be a good idea if Dawson started listening to others.

* * *

After Dawson had awhile to think, the movie began. Andie and Jack had joined Jen and Dawson who were sitting on the end of the dock with their feet in the water. There was no sign of Joey. Dawson just assumed that Joey was too mad to show up.

"That is one hot guy." Andie said as she stared at the screen.

"Especially for a forty year old man." Jen noted.

"That chin is not real." Jack assumed. They all laughed hysterically as they continued to watch the movie.

Unfortunately, Dawson glimpsed down at the beach and noticed Joey approaching. Sadly, she was not alone. She was with Pacey. Once the two teenage boy's eyes came into contact, Pacey's face turned alarmed just as Dawson's face turned cold. Was Dawson jealous? Was Dawson frustrated? Or was he just plain confused?

Jen noticed Dawson awkward body behavior. She looked over to see why. Once she saw Pacey and Joey together, she whispered to Dawson, "I thought you said she wasn't coming."

"I just assumed she wasn't." Dawson whispered back.

Joey started to head to the others when she noticed that Pacey was not moving.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked.

"Maybe I should go somewhere else. Like to the concession stand. " Pacey said afraid. It was not until that moment that he was afraid to sit with his friends.

As Pacey turned away, Joey grabbed his shirt, "Pace, don't be ridiculous. Come sit."

Each step closer to Dawson, Pacey got more apprehensive. What was going to say to Dawson? He remembered the last conversation he had with Dawson. The last time they talked was at his parent's wedding and it just after how Joey explained she could not give Pacey a reason to stay. The last thing Dawson and Pacey talked about was _things were never going to be the same between the two of them._

Pacey and Joey walked to the gang.

"Hey guys." Joey said.

"Hey." Jack, Jen, and Andie greeted.

"Hey Dawson." Pacey said after a couple seconds of awkwardness.

"Hey Pacey." Dawson said.


	7. The Seating Arrangement

Joey was inadequately reluctant to sit by Dawson, so she sat down next to Andie. When Joey sat down, it only left one spot for Pacey and it right next to Dawson.

Pacey, who wasn't moving, felt as though it would be awkward to sit next him. Dawson, who noticed the situation too, felt that it would be inappropriate for Pacey to sit next to him.

"Pacey. Go ahead!" Joey insisted.

"Um. Jo." Pacey hesitated.

Nonetheless before Pacey could make up an excuse, she grabbed his hand (which Dawson thought was an intimate gesture) and she dragged him to sit on the dock. So the order on the dock was Jen sitting on the left end, then Dawson, Pacey, Joey, Andie, and Jack on the right end.

The movie wasn't even halfway over and there were a lot of tension. Joey did not know what she was doing. She did not know what she was doing with her love life and she had no idea what she was doing with her friendships. All of her were relationships were heading downhill and she did not know how to stop it before it made a huge crash.

Dawson felt frustrated, angry, confused, and ignorant. His emotion were flying around in his mind and in his heart. Why did Joey want to sit next to Pacey and not to next to him? Was he that terrible that she could not sit next to him? How was he supposed to fix the situation by still winning the girl?

Pacey was awed that he was even in the situation. A day ago, when he was still on the boat, he thought about staying. He thought about never returning to Capeside. He would not have to deal with an alcoholic father, a hypercritically homosexual brother, cruel teachers, a dreadful senior year, and an ex-best friend who hated him. Why on earth did he come back? What brought him back to Capeside?

Joey looked at her watch and she wondered how long this hostility would last. She decided that she needed a break.

"Uhm, Jen. I have to go the bathroom." She said the girl code which really meant that she needed someone to talk to in private.

"Oh. Okay." Jen understood right.

Andie realize that this was the opportunity for Pacey and Dawson to be alone.

"Jack let's go get more popcorn." Andie grabbed Jack's arm.

"But I just got a refill twenty minutes ago." After he pulled away, he showed her the full popcorn. He, being a guy, had no idea what she was trying to accomplish.

"Yeah well I wanted to add some seasoning to it." Andie kept her cool.

"Why do you get it." He was still naïve.

Andie pinched him and muttered quietly to him, "Lets go." She dragged him.


	8. Speaking the Unnecessary Truth

After a few minutes of awkwardness, Pacey was trying to think of something to say to Dawson. He wanted to say something subtle, but nothing out of contents. So he said the first thing in his mind.

"Hey Dawson." Pacey disturbed the peace.

"Yeah." Dawson was surprised that he said something.

"Do you know what this movie is really about?" He asked.

"I have no idea. Except the fact that there's a hot old dude that all the girls are falling for." Dawson uttered pointless thoughts.

"Yeah." Pacey words dragged off because he did not know what to say.

Dawson knew he should have said something. He just did not know what to say or how he would approach it. So he said, "Joey really wants us to be friends."

"Yeah. You know Joey. Once she sets her mind to something she wants, she sticks to it." Pacey noted.

"But the one thing she can't see is that we can't fix this in a heart beat." Dawson presumed.

"She can't see that a broken leg can not be fixed with a band aide." Pacey metaphorically spoke.

"And… I'm not sure that I want to fix it." Dawson noted which shocked Pacey.

"Why not Dawson?" Pacey said sadly.

He toke a breath, "Because I'm not sure that I can trust you."

"Damn jerk." Pacey muttered under of his breath.

"What did you say?" Dawson insisted.

"Nothing." Pacey denied.

"You called me a damn jerk." Dawson reminded.

"I only speak the truth." Pacey said coldly.

"The truth. You want the be truthful. Why weren't you truthful when you were screwing with Joey behind my back." Dawson voice raised a bit louder.

"There's the Dawson Leery we all know. Always bringing up the past and never thinking about the future." Pacey voice stayed calm.

"Screw you. Maybe unlike everyone else, my past is my future." Dawson got up and pushed Pacey. At the point everyone who was bored was watching.

Pacey got up all strong and superior, "I'm not going to fight you Dawson."

Dawson aggravated Pacey again with another push, "Why not? You betrayed me, you deceived me, lied to me, and every other possible emotional trauma. Why don't you give me a punch!"

"Dawson." A voice said from behind. Dawson turned behind to find out that it was Joey and Jen.

Pacey took a deep breath, "I want to fix Jo. But I can't." Pacey took off angry and frustrated.

After looking back, Joey looked at Dawson and she said, "Nice. Nice. Can't you think about anyone besides yourself?"

Dawson tried to apologies. "Jo."

"Save it!" She said to Dawson. She ran after Pacey, "Pace! Pace wait up!"

As she left Jen said to Dawson, "What did I tell you Dawson. All you have do is understand."


	9. Stop Procrastinating a Choice

**Author Note: This is Jen's and Joey's perspective on what happen during the Dive-In.**

"So what's going on?" Jen asked. Joey and Jen left to take a quick walk on the beach. Joey had so much going on with her life ever since Pacey came back. Talking to someone else might have an impact.

"I just want things to go back to normal." Joey announced.

"Joey. Last spring you said that you wanted things to get back to normal. But after all the action and consequences, things never returned to their normal stage." Jen reminded.

"Okay. I know things will never get back to normal. But I just wish… I wish things would be normal for me. I wish making a choice doesn't have to be this hard. Why can't it be as easy as picking the food at the school's cafeteria?" Joey wondered.

"Because Joey, this is our cruel and unusual world we live in. And the one thing that sucks about this world is that our choices cannot be laid right in front our eyes. You have to look in your heart and find your options." Jen clarified.

"Look into my heart?" Joey repeated.

"What does your heart tell about your options?" Jen asked.

Joey options were vague now. Was she supposed to hide away from her problems? Since last spring, she procrastinated to make a choice. She did not want to hurt anyone. Was it time for her to make a decision?

"My heart tells me that times up." Joey said as she they headed back to the dock.

"Time to stop postponing and start progressing forward because…" Jen words trailed off as they both saw Dawson shoved Pacey.

Dawson aggravated Pacey with another push, "Why not? You betrayed me, you deceived me, lied to me, and every other possible emotional trauma. Why don't you give me a punch?"

"Dawson." A voice said from behind. Dawson turned behind to find out that it was Joey and Jen.

Pacey took a deep breath, "I want to fix Jo. But I can't." Pacey took off angry and frustrated.

After looking back, Joey looked at Dawson and she said, "Nice. Nice. Can't you think about anyone besides yourself?"

Dawson tried to apologies. "Jo."

"Save it!" She said to Dawson. She ran after Pacey, "Pace! Pace wait up!"

As she left Jen said to Dawson, "What did I tell you, Dawson? All you have to do is understand."

* * *

"Pacey please wait!" Joey ran out of the shallow water trying to catch up with Pacey who was ignoring her.

"Pacey!" Joey chased after.

"Joey. Please. I think maybe I should take some time away from you right now." Pacey whispered. He was obviously hurt on the inside with his emotions.

"What? Pacey. No! I want us to be friends!" Joey moaned.

"You honestly have no idea do you. Do you?" Pacey uttered.

"About what?" Joey was dense.

"Jo. I don't just want to be your friend. I want to be your boyfriend. Hell I want to be Dawson. Your soul mate. I want you to love me just like you love him. I need you to want me like you want him. But that is not going to happen in a million years. I mean I tried all last year, yet nothing happened. You choose him…. That's why I can't be around you Jo. So you have give me some time! Just give me some time to accept the fact that you and I will never be." After Pacey confessed his heart out, he stormed out rushing pass Andie and Jack who heard most of the conversation.


	10. A Square?

**This is Andie's and Jack's perspective of the Dive-In.**

Jack was struggling since Andie was dragging him out onto the beach. Jack had no idea why Andie heaved him off the docks.

"What's the big idea?" Jack said once they were on the beach.

"The big idea is that World War three was just about to blow up in our faces. Didn't you see the tension?" Andie jogged his memory.

"Are you talking about Pacey, Joey, Dawson and the love triangle?" Jack asked.

"Yeah Jack." Andie said.

"Don't worry about. It'll pass." Jack comforted.

"Do you think Pacey is over Joey?" Andie wondered.

"What makes you think he is not already over her?" Jack replied.

"I have this feeling." Andie shrugged.

"First of all Andie, I think it isn't any of our business. So we should stay out of it. Let them handle it out for themselves." Jack suggested.

"Maybe I don't want to." Andie refused.

"Why would you want to get involved? The only people that can fix the problem are Pacey, Joey, and Dawson. And that is how it should be. Unless you want to make the triangle a square, leave it alone." Jack advised.

Andie put her face down in shame. She wanted to be apart of the problem and not because she wanted to help.

"Oh my gosh. You still have feelings for Pacey." Jack was stunned.

Andie was still quiet. It was somewhat ridiculous for her to be hanging on to her ex-boyfriend. Especially since, they had broken up almost a lifetime ago.

"When did you start having feelings for him?" Jack marveled.

"I don't know. Before he left." She answered.

"Andie you know you can't act on your impulsive emotions. Especially at time like this." Jack directed.

"Why not." Andie pleaded.

"Because Pacey vulnerable." He reminded.

Andie tried to debate, "So you're saying that…"

Jack interrupted her, "I'm saying that until Pacey understands what he wants, you might want to stay low."

"I think he understands what he wants. He obviously over Joey." Andie pondered but before they could continue the relationship, they started to overhear Pacey and Joey yelling.

"Joey. Please. I think maybe I should take some time away from you right now." Pacey whispered. He was obviously hurt on the inside with his emotions.

"What? Pacey. No! I want us to be friends!" Joey moaned.

"You honestly have no idea do you. Do you?" Pacey uttered.

"About what?" Joey was dense.

"Jo. I don't just want to be your friend. I want to be your boyfriend. Hell I want to be Dawson. Your soul mate. I want you to love me just like you love him. I need you to want me like you want him. But that is not going to happen in a million years. I mean I tried all last year, yet nothing happened. You choose him…. That's why I can't be around you Jo. So you have give me some time! Just give me some time to accept the fact that you and I will never be." After Pacey confessed his heart out, he stormed out rushing pass Andie and Jack who heard most of the conversation.

"So does that answer your question about him being over her?" Jack said metaphorically.

At that moment, Angie did not know how she was supposed to feel or react.


	11. It will Hold!

After Pacey got into his car and drove off, Joey had no idea where he would have gone. Therefore, Joey was walking around the pier hoping should find Pacey. She wanted to find him and apologies. She knew she should not have brought Pacey to the Dive-In. The only reason why she did it was that she wanted Dawson, Pacey, and herself to stay friends.

When she reached the pier, she found Pacey sitting on his boat, True Love.

"Hey." She crept behind him.

"Jo. I uh… I really don't feel like talking." He did not even face her when he spoke.

Joey wanted all of this to fix. She also wanted to respect Pacey's wishes. She started to walk away but then she knew that was not what she wanted. Therefore, she made a compromise. She walked towards the boat and sat next to him.

Pacey chuckled, "Potter, you always full of surprises."

"Aren't we all?" She noted.

"Yeah." He said.

After a long awkward silenced between the two of them, Joey said, "Pacey I…"

Pacey quickly interrupted her, "Jo I really don't."

"Pace. Can you just listen for a second…? I know that all this night we have been doing what I have wanted to do. So how about we do something you want. It could be talking, it could be sitting around doing nothing, or it could be…" But before Joey could continue Pacey leaned and kissed her. Joey did not stop him at all. In fact, she was responding to the kiss.

After they pulled away Pacey whispered to Joey, "I wanted you Joey. I never got over you Joey. I still love you."

Joey was so astonished. However, before she could say anything, Pacey carefully got up and walked inside his boat. Joey did not want her day to end on a mystery. She wanted to figure out what it all meant. Therefore, she followed him inside the boat.

"What was that?" She calmly said as she walked inside the boat.

Pacey was sitting on a hammock when he said, "Take a seat."

"It won't hold us both." Joey mumbled.

"I just bought new ropes; it should hold twenty fats guys for ten nights straight." Pacey explained.

Joey sat down and said, "You still didn't answer my question."

"Strange how a small piece of rope can hold the both of us. I mean if a rope can hold on to us, I don't see why a relationship wouldn't hold us tight." Pacey analogized.

Joey did not say anything; she just stared into his deep eyes as Pacey looked into her eyes as well.

"I missed you Jo." Pacey said.

Joey knew that she missed Pacey just as much as he missed her. Though she knew if she said it, he would not believe it. So she leaned over and kissed him passionately. Words speak louder than actions.

Pacey pulled her into kiss more intensely as he laid her down on the hammock. He stopped to think how far this was going to be.

"It's okay. I want you to." Joey gave him permission. She wanted this night for them to mean they were officially together. Pacey continues to kiss her as he started to unbutton both his shirts and her shirt. Tonight would change her life forever.

_Thank You all for the reviews! I would appreciate if you would be able to review your opinions on my chapters. I even accept anonymous reviews. So don't be discourage to review your opinions._


	12. Skepticism?

Joey did not know when she fell asleep. She was in so much shock of having _the special moment_ with Pacey that she did not feel like talking about it.

Joey felt so immoral and dishonest right after she slept with Pacey. She had not officially broken up with Dawson, consequently when she slept with Pacey, she knew it wasn't right.

Nonetheless, it did not feel wrong. If she could do the moment all over again, she wouldn't change a thing. Deep inside her heart, Joey wanted Pacey to be the first guy. Most people would assume Dawson and Joey were destined to lose their virginity with each other, but the feeling started to fade a way. Last year, Pacey replaced the empty feeling.

It was still early in the morning so Pacey and Joey had not gotten up yet. Pacey and Joey were dangling in the hammock. They were wrapped naked together covered with a wool blanket.

Pacey who had woken up a while ago, was watching Joey. His mind was dazzled with so many issues. What would Dawson say? Were Joey and Dawson broken up? How would this affect their future relationship? Nonetheless, at that moment, those problems weren't such a big deal. His mind was distracted. She was so beautiful.

Joey turned over to see that Pacey was staring at her. When her eyes were completely opened, she noticed that it was daytime.

"What time is it?" She whispered.

"I don't know… You are so beautiful. Jo I love you." He uttered.

At first, Joey didn't say anything. Her mind was such messes so she just repeated it back lethargically, "I love you too." She felt guilty. She did love Pacey, but she didn't know how to say it at a moment like that.

Pacey kissed Joey but she felt very awkward. After he stops kissing her, he noticed the skeptical face she made. The expression on her face worried Pacey.

"Uhm. Jo. What's going to happen next?" Pacey was alarmed that all of this was happening way too fast.

"Pacey I think I should go before Bessie calls the police and reports a missing person." Joey got up started to dress rapidly.

"Do you need a ride?" Pacey got up and started to put his close on too. He was a little apprehensive since she wasn't really talking to him.

"No. I'll just… I'll just walk." Joey said putting on her blouse.

"Will you please look at me?" Pacey pleaded.

Joey turned around, "What do you want me to say?"

"I want to know what this means?" Pacey begged. This situation was behaving like a runaway truck; there was no control.

"I have to go." Joey left without a single goodbye.

Joey felt so dirty and unworthy. Pacey felt betrayed and naïve. What was going to happen next?

_I know its kind of vague and sad about what happened to Pacey and Joey, but don't worry, I'll update so you can find out what happens. Please Read and Review honestly!_


	13. Summer Can't be Over

Joey had snuck into the B&B around five thirty in the morning. Joey flopped herself on her bed preparing for a long hibernation. She then realized that she had school today and would have to wake up in less than an hour. She wished that she had gotten some more sleep. Nonetheless she knew she would not be able to sleep anyways because what was happening.

She wished summer would last for a few more days. Her love life was already a mess. In addition, she had to worry about seven hours of school. If she had a day or two more of the summer, she might have to time to fix her love life without worrying about a chemistry test or book report being due the next day.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! Someone was knocking on Joey's bedroom door at seven in the morning.

Joey, ready for school, said, "Come in."

"Hey." Bessie walked into her room.

"Hey." Joey responded.

"You got in late last night." Bessie said concerned.

"Uhm… Yeah, I kind of spent the night at Jen's. Sorry I didn't called I just kind of you know…" Joey lied. How was she suppose tell her older wiser sister, that she slept with Pacey?

"It's okay. Now are you ready for your first day of your junior year?" Bessie started to play around with her hair.

"You can stop that; my hair is fine!" Joey snapped.

"Is there something wrong?" Bessie pondered.

"No, nothing wrong. Why would you say something wrong? Because everything is perfectly fine. I'm fine." Joey rapidly rambled.

"Because Dawson left eight messages last night. Did you guys have a fight?" Bessie wondered.

"No. Well… Maybe… Yes." Joey hesitated.

"About what?" Bessie asked.

"I really don't want to talk about this right now." Joey pleaded.

"Okay. But you're going to have to talk about this to someone. And that someone is here right now." Bessie left and Dawson walked in.

"Hey." Dawson said.

Joey, who was shocked and angry, ignored him. She did not feel like talking to him too. She felt like being alone in her own universes.

"Okay. I deserve your silence. I just… I just came here to apologies." Dawson persisted.

"For what Dawson. Not trusting me. Not respecting my wished. Publicly embarrassing me." Joey listed.

"Okay I deserved that too." Dawson stated.

He sat on the end on her bed holding her hand. Though as soon as he held her hand, Joey pulled away.

"Dawson. I just…" She began.

Dawson cut her off, "I want second chance Jo."

"What?" Joey was awed at what she heard. How was she supposed to break up with Dawson?

"You were right last night when you said that I didn't think about anyone but myself. So now I want to think about you and me and our relationship." Dawson insisted.

They had leaned in so closely to each other. So close that Dawson slowly moved in for a kiss. Just before their lips met, Joey turned her head showing her reluctant attitude.

"No. Well I just don't know Dawson." Joey was uncertainly cautious.

"You don't have to jump in right away. I mean we can take it slow. We can just hang out, we'll sit by the creek, or uh we'll watch a movie or something, whatever you want." Dawson suggested.

"We're going to be late for school. You want walk me?" Joey said openly.

"Sure." They headed out.

"Not that I'm looking forward for school." Joey joked.

Joey felt awkward. She did not want to get back with Dawson. She just did not know how to break his heart. They were such good friends for years but they did not belong to each other romantically. Joey knew that they were not going to be anymore than good friends. Dawson however believed the terms "soul mates" meant that they were going to grow up together being in the perfect passionate relationship.


	14. A Quick Kiss

Dawson and Joey had an awkward walk to school. They both stayed a three feet distant from each to prevent a spark of sexual tension. They mostly talked classes, teachers, what their junior year was supposed to be like.

They reached the front door and the looked at each other. This was the beginning of their junior year.

"You ready." Dawson asked.

"Are we ever?" Joey answered.

Dawson opened the door for Joey, and she walked in first and Dawson followed her.

"Who do you have first period?" Joey said reaching at her locker.

Dawson pulled out his schedule, "First period Photography with Mr. Samson."

"You really are taking this photography seriously. Is it supposed to be a replacement for film?" Joey struggled trying to open her locker.

"It's supposed to be soothing. I'm taking one film class but that is it. Nothing outside the student workload. I'm not trying to reach over and beyond. I'm just trying to stay in touch with it." Dawson said.

Joey stroked her locker hard, "Stupid thing won't open."

"Let me." Dawson said as he tried to open it. It took a couple of times but he got it opened.

"Thank you. My hero." Joey started putting books into her locker.

"Yeah anytime. Well anyways, like I was saying, I don't want to drift away from film. Drifting away from something you care about just because your scare can't always be a reasonable thing to do." Dawson announced.

"You're not talking about film class are you Dawson." Joey knew that he was talking about them.

"Jo. I want to be more than friends. I want to be in a meaningful relationship with you. Its always suppose to end up you and me." Dawson prompted.

"Dawson. I know. The last thing I want to do if make you feel awful." She said gently.

"It's nothing that a kiss can't cure." Dawson leaned in and kissed her. He didn't really care if she wanted it or not. He just wanted to remind her how much he cared for her. The best way he believed that he could remind her was with a kiss.

Joey did not know how long the kiss lasted but it was no more than three or four seconds. As Dawson kissed her, Pacey walked by reading his schedule. When he looked up, Pacey was surprised at what he saw. He could have not been more hurt in his entire life.

Dawson pulled away from the kiss expecting a big celebration. After moment, Joey was broken from her trance when she looked over Dawson's shoulder to see that Pacey watching. Pacey walked away into the opposite hallway not allowing Dawson to know that he was there.

"Joey are you okay." Dawson was awed that she wasn't say anything.

"I have to go class." She slammed her locker and rushed off without out saying goodbye.

Dawson then knew it was a mistake to kiss Joey. He thought that he might have been rushing things.

I love all the reviews, especially _thanks **paceyjoeytruelove**, and **hollyg20**. And they of course get a reward for all the reviews they had submitted. The reward is that I will email them the next chapter before I summit it to the fan fiction. So they will have spoilers for the next chapter. If you want to have this reward, start summating plenty of reviews, with a working email address._


	15. My Boyfriend

All that morning Joey was not happy with herself. She wasn't being fair towards Dawson and she was especially not being fair to Pacey. More importantly, she was not being fair to herself. Joey Potter should have never stepped over her boundaries. She had to chose before anyone else would get hurt.

It was the last part of the day and Joey was walking down the hallways in a dazed. She was in her own world. As she turned the corner, she was transformed out of her daze when she saw Pacey at his locker. Pacey ambiguously ignored her and walked past her quickly. Joey wanted to walk the opposite direction. She wanted to walk the other way and pretend as if nothing had happened but she knew that Pacey was worth walking forward.

"Pacey. Wait." She jogged after him.

Pacey turned around, "Jo. I have places to go, things to do. You know I have a life too. Like you, how you and Dawson were swapping salvia and experiences one another's tongue."

"Pacey will you let me talk; let me explain myself?" Joey said but the bell rang loud and clear.

"We wouldn't want to be late for our last class." Pacey turned around but fortunately Joey grabbed the back of his shirt and dragged him.

"You are worth being late for class." She pushed him against the locker. They both sat down on the floor as everyone else went to class.

"Look I know you are mad at me." Joey speculated. At this point, the hallways were utterly empty besides the two of them.

"Mad. No I wouldn't say mad. More like angry, frustrated, used, got my hopes up, lied to, and infallibly opaque." Pacey went on and on.

"Okay. I know… But what it is worth, he kissed me. There were no warning signs." Joey declared.

"Jo. Please. Let's stop this now. Before anyone gets hurt… We should of stopped this months ago." Pacey prompted.

"Pace please…" Jo pleaded.

"Jo. You are evidently still with Dawson." Pacey started to get up.

"Wait. I broke up with Dawson." Joey lied. The truth was Joey hadn't seen Dawson since the kiss. She wasn't technically lying to Pacey because she was going to break up with Dawson as soon as possible. She was just a little ahead in the schedule. She lied because she panicked. She did not know what to say. She did not want to lose Pacey.

"You broke up with him?" Pacey repeated.

"Yes. The class after the kiss. I just haven't told him about us. And I'm sorry Pacey but all of this is a bit exhilarating. So you are going to have to excuse me when I am going to say that I need some time before I tell him about us. But I still want to be with you." Joey continued her story-telling.

"You do?" Pacey said sympathetically.

"Pacey I love you." Joey stated proudly.

"I love you too." Pacey said thankfully.

They hugged each other as they kissed passionately. Joey felt insecure and nervous but she did love Pacey. She felt as though her intentions were right.

Joey broke away from the kiss for a second just to say, "How about we skip sixth period and head to your boat again."

"You Josephine Potter consider skipping sixth period to engage in sexual activities with your boyfriend." Pacey said shocked.

"With my boyfriend." Joey said officially.

"Are you serious?" Pacey said smiling.

"It'll the one time." Joey said got up and grabbed his hand.

"You don't here me complaining." Pacey got up leading the way as they exit the school building.

Thank you all for all thereviews, especially _thanks **Elizabeth**, and __**elwoodluver00034.** And they of course get a reward for all the reviews they had submitted. The reward is that I will email them the next chapter before I summit it to the fan fiction. So they will have spoilers for the next chapter. If you want to have this reward, start summating plenty of reviews.Sometimes I am not able togive a reward because there isn't a workingemail address so you can email me your address at _


	16. This is Shocking

Pacey's brother, Doug was walking from a very difficult day at work. Since it was almost seven at night, he was just ready to go home to relax. He was glad that he could go home to an empty apartment. Last spring, he really did not have a peaceful environment since Pacey moved in. He knew that since he had returned from his summer trip, Pacey would probably move back in. Doug decided before Pacey would move back in, he should enjoy his quiet apartment as long as he could.

As Doug reached his apartment and took out his key. Someone then snuck up on Doug, "Deputy Doug."

He turned around to see that it was one of Pacey's friends. Dough said tired, "Jen. Right."

"Yeah. Is Pacey here?" Jen came up to him.

"Hey Jen. Pacey isn't here. I think he might be at his boat. Is there anything I can do to help you?" He opened the door.

"Yeah. You can use your power of the deputy to report two missing teenagers." Jen said panicked.

"What? Wait take a deep breath and tell me calmly what's going on." Doug instructed.

"Okay. Joey went missing about sixth period, we checked with her teachers, and we've been looking for her five hours straight and no sign. So I noticed that Pacey wasn't around to, so I assumed that they might have gone off together. So I checked his boat, I went to the video store at his job, and I even went to his parents house, he wasn't there. So do you have any idea where he could possibly be? Cause everyone else is worried, Dawson, Dawson's parents, Jack, Andie, me of course, Bessie and Bodie." Jen said in one breath.

"No. But I'm sure that's no reason for us worried. Pacey probably just wondered off somewhere and got lost. I mean that kid couldn't find his ass with two hands a map." Doug joked.

"Yeah. You're probably right." Jen started to calm down.

"Why don't we go inside and make a quick call to the station?" Doug suggested.

"Yeah. Why not?" Jen persisted.

Doug swiftly opened the door, they walked into the apartment duplex, and they headed for his apartment's door.

"Really. I bet there no reason for us to get concerned. Pacey probably just ditched. It is the first day of school. It wouldn't shock me." He said opening the door.

"Yeah. But can you imagine Josephine Potter skipping class on any occasion?" Jen rectified while they walked into the apartment.

"You're probably…" Doug words trailed as soon as he saw what was being participated in his own apartment. When they walked into his apartment, they found Pacey and Joey making out in Doug's bed. Joey was wearing Pacey's robe and Pacey was in nothing but his shorts.

Both Joey and Pacey did not see or hear neither Jen nor Doug so they continued there exhilarating conversation.

"Pacey we can't do it again. I have to go home." Joey said as Pacey was still nibbling on her neck.

"Home. You would rather go home than to spend the rest of the night with you sexy boyfriend." He uttered and then kissed her passionately.

Jen and Doug were still looking. They each had their own different opinions. Jen looked shocked. She was witnessing a colossal introspective event that could change her and her friends' lives. Doug just chuckled in confinement. He hadn't exactly talked to his brother since he came back from his trip. Doug had no idea how his brother's love life was doing. Well that was until now.

"Now this is shocking." Doug noted a joke.

Once Joey and Pacey heard Doug's voice, they stopped right away. As they pulled away, their eyes opened and they suddenly realized they've been caught. They looked up and found that Jen and Doug were watching them in discrete.


	17. The Most Unlikely People: Part One

After she got dressed in the bathroom, Joey ran out of the apartment briefly. The romantic afternoon with Pacey was rigorous. She was embarrassed that the most unlikely people, Jen and Doug, caught her.

"Joey wait!" Jen ran after Joey.

"Jen. I should get home before Bessie has an episode." She tried to walk away.

Jen however blocked her way, "Wait! Please… What happened in there? Are you and Pacey?…"

"What we were doing was none of your business." Joey insisted.

"I don't want to know what you were doing in there. I just want to know… Are you and Pacey together now?" She wondered.

"You know what. All of this is confusing as it is. You don't need to make it even more complicated. It might be best if you just stayed back and keep…" Joey trailed off.

"And keep my big fat mouth closed." Jen finished Joey's sentence.

"Well… Yeah." Joey responded.

"Joey. I won't say a thing. You don't have to worry about me." Jen confirmed.

"Thank you." Joey started to head the other way.

"Joey wait. I have one more thing to say." Jen stopped her.

"Sure. This night can't get any worse. Shoot." Joey muttered

"I know that you're mixed up with your emotions. You probably think if you keep your relationship with Pacey quiet it'll just simply stop being hard. However, you can't do that Joey. You know someone is gonna to get hurt from this." Jen reminded.

"You don't think I know that. You don't think I know my life is nothing but action and consequences. Jen thanks for the advice and all but, I know what I have to do. And I know I have to take this step by step." After Joey said that angrily and frustrated, she left, leaving Jen the dusk.

"And I see you have made the first step." Jen said under her breath.


	18. The Most Unlikely People: Part Two

"What do you think you're doing?" Doug said. Right after Jen and Joey had left, Doug had decided that this was the time for a big brother, little brother discussion.

"Moving back in." Pacey said hopping back on the couch (at this point he had put on a t-shirt.)

"I knew you were going to move in sooner of later. But what I meant was what do you think you are doing with Miss Potter?" He clarified.

"Doug, I'm sorry. Look, Joey and I came to a really important decision for our future." Pacey stated.

"Whoa. Whoa! Wait just a second. First of all. I'm assuming the important decision wasn't the fact that both of you decided that it was a good idea to fornicate your teenage lust on my own bed." Doug enraged.

"Yeah. Sorry about that bro." Pacey said with a smile.

"Yeah. You'll be washing my sheets on the way to school tomorrow." Doug insisted.

"Of course." Pacey muttered.

"Second of all when have you and Joey been together? As in a couple?" Doug wondered.

"Well, you see… you're gonna have a kick out of this when you find out that… Joey missed me along. Ever since, I left. She's wanted me along." Pacey said in a chuckle.

"Really." Doug said.

"Absolutely." Pacey assented.

"Wow. So what's the deal with Dawson and Joey? The last I heard was that they were together." Doug affirmed.

"Yeah. Well she broke up with Dawson. She chose me man…. The only thing is that he doesn't know about me and her being involved sexually and emotionally." Pacey finished under breath.

Doug however heard him clearly, "What? Why doesn't he know?"

"Joey doesn't want to tell him. Not yet. We're going to creep into this slowly. One thing I learned last year is that things can't always be rushed." Pacey recollected.

"And the other thing that you learned last spring was that you can get hurt as bad the next guy." Doug reminded.

"Are you worried about me Doggie?" Pacey joked.

"No. I just don't want a tearful sixteen year old boy moping around my place just because some girl broke his poor pathetic heart." Doug teased.

"Trust me Doggie. I think I know what I am doing. And she's much more than some girl." Pacey said in an act. The truth was he took what Doug said seriously. What if he did get hurt from this?

**Author Note: **_I love all the reviews! The more the review you guys summit.. The more frequent I will update. So if I get 10 reviews I'll update tomorrow. I would especially thanks **paceyjoeytruelove**, and **nursechrism**. And they of course get a reward for all the reviews. I'll email them chapter 19 and it is the best. So just for all you reviewers, Chapter 19 is the next step in Dawson and Joey's relationship. Will she break up with him. Will she sleep with him? Or will she continue to lie? If I receive plenty of reviews, I'll update ASP._


	19. I'll Wait

Inside the B&B Bessie, Bodie, and Dawson were continuously worrying about Joey who was still missing. They each were having frantic opinions and outlooks on the situation.

"Wait don't put me on hold… Please…I am going to kill her." Bessie said holding the phone against her ear.

"I'm sure you have nothing to worry about." Dawson noted.

"Dawson's right. You need to calm down." Bodie insisted.

"Do you know how you should feel when you are responsible for a wild and rambunctious teenager? Am I suppose let her run off and disappear for six hours straight?" Bessie uttered frustration.

"I know you are supposed to be worried but, there is no reason to overreact. You didn't have to call the police." Bodie alleged.

Bessie ignored Bodie since someone returned to the line, "Yes. I'm still here. Yes, I am aware that I can't report a missing person until twenty-four hours has past but if you could listen to me… Yes. Yes, I understand. If you could send me any report…. Hello?… Hello… They hung up on me."

"What a surprised?" Bodie said sarcastically.

After rolling her eyes, she faced Dawson and said, "You know what Dawson, I'm sure your parents don't want you spending the entire night here. You should go home. I'll call you if anything turns up."

"Well. Okay." Dawson got up and put his coat on, "Please don't be too mad at her. I'm sure she has a good explanation."

Bessie walked him to the door, "I'll try and I'm sorry you spend your whole entire afternoon here."

As Dawson opened the door, he found that Joey was there. She apparently was just about to open the door.

"Convenient timing." Joey muttered under her breath.

"Don't give me that sass. Where the hell have you been young lady?" Bessie exploded.

"Young lady. When on earth did you get the authority to call me _young lady._" Joey presumed.

"Where do you get off skipping school and disappearing for the rest of the day? Where were you!" Bessie shouted.

"I went out. Don't get all parental on me." Joey implored.

"Parental!" However, before Bessie could continue Alexander started to cry from the other room. "Bodie can you handle that?"

"I think you should help. So you can calm down before you say something you regret." Bodie recommended.

Bessie took a breath, "I'll be back in five minutes."

As Bessie and Bodie went to check up on Alexander, Dawson and Joey headed to the back of the house. They both sat down on the deck chairs. At first, they didn't say anything. It was somewhat awkward.

Dawson interrupted the tranquility, "So did you run away to get away from me?"

"What. God no. Dawson. I ran away just so I could… just so I could get some time to myself." Joey lied.

"Joey. I'm so sorry. I never ever intended that our situation would be such a mess that you had to run away. Jo, I'll do whatever it takes so that we can be together. You can be friends with be Pacey, I'll be friends with Pacey, and I'll even forgive Pacey." Dawson pleaded. He reached over and grabbed her hands trying to show sympathy.

She slowly snatched her away slowly, "No. Dawson. I, I uh. I can't go forward with this situation."

"Joey. I know you're confused and frustrated…" Dawson began.

Joey cut him off, "Dawson. Stop! You know I am confused and frustrated. You and I can't go further because I… I need time Dawson. I need to apart from you."

"Is that code for I just want to run into Pacey's arms… Joey are you going to choose Pacey?" Dawson flat out asked.

Was Joey supposed to lie to Dawson? On the other hand, was she supposed to tell the truth. She decided to listen to her intuition. "No. I am not going to run straight to Pacey. I need time for myself. Since last spring, I had no idea what. Since time past, I know what I have to do. I need time for myself Dawson. So I figure if I give myself time, I could figure things out…. by myself."

"Okay." Dawson said clearly.

"Okay. Just like that. You just say okay." Joey said surprised.

"Jo. I can wait. I can wait as long as it takes." He stated.

"JOEY!" Bessie called from the front porch.

"Gotta go. Gotta get ready for the punishment of the lifetime." Joey uttered.

"Good Luck." Dawson said.

Joey turned around and said "Goodnight Dawson."

"Night Joey." Dawson disclosed as he got up and headed home.

Joey felt guilty that Dawson thought that there was a chance they could date again. Nonetheless, she made a decision. It was very private and personal decision about her life. She wouldn't have it any other way.

****

Author Notes: Thank you all for the reviews. But it would be nice if you wrote a more qualified review. Answer questions like: Why did you like this chapter?-- If you did not like it, how would you fix it?-- What do you think is going to happen?--What do you want to happen?--


	20. Surprise

Joey and Pacey were having a huge make-out session. What made this make-out session different from their other make-out session? What made it so different was that they were in Dawson parents' room. Pacey began to nibbling on her neck.

"Nope. No. No way. We are going to stop this right now." Joey prohibited.

"Why?" Pacey said tempted.

"Do you need me to state the obvious?… We're in Dawson parents' bedroom, at my birthday party. We're stopping it here." Joey declared, though she did think that Pacey looked incredibly sexy.

"It's your birthday party." Pacey said sarcastically.

Today was in fact Joey's birthday and everyone decided to throw Joey a surprised party.

_**A flashback a couple of hours ago**_

"_What's the big idea Dawson?" Joey wondered. Dawson and Joey were walking up to his porch after they came from the library._

"_What do you mean?" Dawson became quiet._

"_You've been distant all week." Joey recollected._

"_I've been busy!" Dawson said looking down._

_Joey has been frustrated all week because Dawson has been avoiding her. Yes, they did break up, but was that any reason for them to stop being friends?_

"_Dawson if you don't want to hang out with me, if you need some time to be alone, you don't have to pretend that we're still friends." Joey instigated._

"_What? Joey. Don't be ridiculous. I could not imagine not being your friend. Jo you know that I love you too much to stop being your friend." Dawson reminded._

_Joey started to feel guilty again with the fact that she has been sneaking around Dawson's back. He had no idea that Pacey and she were together. What would he do if he found out that they were sleeping together. "Dawson there is something that you should…" _

"_I know." Dawson muttered._

"_What." Joey said awed._

"_I know that next week is your birthday. Were you expecting to hide it?" Dawson said._

_Joey looked pleased and disappointed. She did not know what she would do if Dawson knew about her and Pacey, "I was just kind of hoping that it would be a normal day. No big party for me."_

"_I afraid that I can't do that." Dawson decided._

"_What?" But before Joey could ask for an explanation, Dawson opened up the door and everyone shouted SURPRISE! _

"_Oh my gosh! Dawson, you did this all by yourself." Joey said completely astonished and exultant._

"_That's why I've been busy all week. Though I can not take all the credit for this." Dawson said as Jen, Jack, and Andie all came up._

"_They helped just as much." Dawson stated._

"_He's being modest, Dawson did most of the work." Jen uttered._

"_He bought the decorations, ordered the cake, hired a D.J., organized the guess list, prearranged the food provision, and dozens of other things. He did most of the work." Andie listed._

"_All we did was blew up the balloons and put out the refreshments." Jack reminded._

"_Well I still can't take all the credit." Dawson said and then Pacey walked behind Joey._

"_Pacey helped me too." Dawson recollected._

"_You helped Dawson." Joey turned around and looked shocked. She never knew that Dawson and Pacey could be in the same room together, let alone plan a birthday party._

"_He told me that he needed help and he would like my help. I mean I didn't do that much." Pacey declared._

"_Don't be so humble. He persuaded the restaurant to cater your birthday party, raised the money for the D.J, and he even volunteered to drive forty miles to pick up your birthday cake. I would have been in the hole if Pacey did not help." Dawson explained and Pacey just smiled humbly._

"_We did it for you Jo." Pacey stated. Joey turned around and Dawson hugged her. Pacey just put his head down in shame._

"Come on. Joey, we've been sneaking around for a week now, why don't we add some spice to it. " Pacey intended. They began to kiss and they started to fall back on the bed but Joey stopped.

"Nope. You are just going to live without sex for tonight Pacey." She got up and put on her jacket.

"Joey…" Pacey began but he was cut off.

"Pacey. I love you but I will never ever have sex with you on a parent's bed, whether it be Dawson's parents, your Parents, or a complete stranger's parents. " Joey smiled.

"That's nice to know but I was going to say when are we going to tell Dawson. I mean it's been almost two weeks. I'm not asking you to tell me an exact date, but I am asking do you have any idea how soon?" Pacey said impatient.

"I think we should go." Joey sneaked her way out of the conversation.

"Umm Okay. You go first." Pacey mumbled.

Before she left she said, "Wait a while before you come out."

"Of course." Pacey uttered.

**Author Note: Thank you all for all the increase in the reviews but my favorite reviewer is **elwoodluver00034. **Her reviews were real and optimistic. How she right her reviews is how I want everyone to write theirs. Its not the quality but its the quality. So I am going to send her the next TWO chapters.**


	21. Truth or no Truth! That is a Question!

**Author Note: I know with school Starting it will be hard and difficult but I will try my personal best to keep a consistant update with my story.**

An overwhelmed Joey headed towards the stairs. She could not get Pacey's last statement out of her head. _When are we going to tell Dawson?_ Joey never planned to tell Dawson. She wanted to tell Dawson but she could not.

As Joey walked down the stairs, she was frightened when a familiar voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey Joey." Jen, who was sitting at the bottom of the stairs, said.

"Jen! You scared me." Joey said shocked. Jen and Joey had not talked since the incident in Doug's apartment.

"It's a surprise party; you're supposed to be surprised. I've been surprised by a lot of things lately." Jen declared. Jen has been mad at Joey since the incident. She knew Joey Potter. Joey used to know that sneaking around was not the best solution. Jen did not understand why Joey was sneaking around at a time like this.

"Look I think we should talk Jen… Are you mad at me?" Joey sat down next to her.

"Wow I thought only a rocket scientist could figure that out." Jen muttered.

"Did I do something wrong?" Joey prompted.

"You lied to Dawson." Jen instigated.

"Lied? What lies?" Joey said baffled.

"Dawson asked you flat out if you were going to choose to be with Pacey and you lied." Jen reminded.

"You know, all last year I made some choices, and the consequences taught me that they weren't exactly the best choices. But telling Dawson that I was not with Pacey was the best choice I could have made right now... And how did you know about it anyways?" Joey explained.

"He told me. Yes, there was a flaw in your plan… You should have heard him Joey. He sounded like there was still hope between the two of you." Jen said callously.

_**A flashback earlier that day (around noon),**_

"_Joey's birthday party is in less than eight hours from now. Let's hurry people… Andie I need you to go to the store and pick up the balloons. Ask the store clerk for Dawson Leary's pick up… Jack go see if Bessie and Bodie have Joey's pictures and Pacey I need you to see if the restaurant is ready to start to set up." Dawson instructed._

"_Right on it." Andie said._

"_Sure. I'm on my way." Jack said._

"_No problem." Pacey said._

_Dawson then walked up on Jen who was decorating the stairs railing with cray paper._

"_This is absolutely a bitch." Jen defined._

"_You'll get it." Dawson smiled. _

_After a long pause, Jen said, "You know, you're going through a lot just for a birthday party."_

"_Want to make sure everything perfect." Dawson replied._

"_What I meant… you're going though a lot just for your ex-girlfriend." She redefined._

"_I wouldn't call her my ex-girlfriend." He stated._

"_What would you call her?" Jen wondered._

"_She said she wanted to take break and we are." Dawson said._

"_Was those her exact words?" She speculated._

"_Not exactly." Dawson trailed off._

"_What did she say?" Jen asked._

_Dawson did not answer. He remembered the exact words she said. She said **she could not go further and needed to be apart from him.** If Dawson actually thought, she meant those words that it would be officially over between them._

"_What makes you think that she isn't going to decide to be with Pacey?" Jen questioned._

"_Because she told me. She said that she was not going to choose to be with Pacey. She said that she wanted time alone." Dawson specifically remembered those words._

_Jennifer just looks concerned and confused at what she heard._

_Dawson continued, "And I just want her to know that I am ready for a serious relationship. Not our on and off again teenage romance. I want her to know I am ready for serious one hundred percent love relationship."_

"Joey. You need to tell Dawson that you're with Pacey. 'Cause he believes there's hope. You need to set him straight." Jen declared.

"Jen…" Joey just could not speak.

"And you need to tell him not just because of Dawson but because of your relationship with Pacey. Don't you want to have a real relationship with Pacey? Do you love him enough to be honest? Don't you want to really be with Pacey for more than sex?" Jen prompted the serious question that needed to be asked. Joey got up and left. She did not try to fight or defend her belief.

During the whole time Jen and Joey were talking, Pacey was watching and listening to the conversation. He felt completely betrayed and hurt. He then came down the stairs purposely being loud so Jen would know that he heard everything. He gave Jen an expression, which looked as though the world had given up on him. He then walked out the door.


	22. Bored

It has been two weeks since Joey's sixteenth birthday party. As the days went by, Pacey seemed to get even more confused and frustrated. He has not really talk to Joey about witnessing the conversation she had with Jen. He loved Joey with all his heart. Nonetheless, he did not know if he could continue sneaking around everyone's back without feeling guilty. Nonetheless, guilt has not stopped him from sneaking around before.

For these past couple of weeks, every lunch period, Pacey and Joey slipped into the biology closet to make-out. It was the perfect hide out because no one ever goes into the closet around lunchtime.

"Let's go Pacey's, lunch is over." Joey insisted though could not stop kissing him.

"We're in school?" Pacey made a dumbfounded remark.

Joey continued her speech as Pacey started to nibble her neck, "Pacey I've been hungry this past week since I've given up lunch. Plus Mrs. Nickel says if I'll be late for her class, she'll give me detention. Now as much as I love this we have to stop."

"Okay." Pacey said and got up.

"Okay? You're just going to stop it like that." Joey wondered.

"Well making out in the biology closet is starting to get a bit old Jo." Pacey said heading out the door.

Joey rushed out the door and followed him, "Are you getting bored?"

"If you are asking me if I'm starting to get bored of our discretion. Then yes, I am starting to get bored." Pacey answered in positive tone.

"Discretion?" Joey uttered her confusion.

"Joey I love you, but yes I am starting to get bored that we have to hide this relationship. It's been almost a month. I mean when we are around in the public we act as if nothing is happening but when we are alone; we turned into two hormonal teenagers. Jo I want to go out on a real date. As in I pay for movie and a dinner." Pacey begged in an innocent voice.

"I don't know." Joey muttered.

Pacey grabbed Joey's hand but she pulled away.

"I'll think about it." Joey said rushing away once, she saw Dawson coming.

Jen and Dawson came up just to see that Joey had rushed away without a simple a hello.

"Wow someone is in mood for talking." Jen said sarcastically.

"Where is she off to?" Dawson asked Pacey.

"She said something about not missing Mrs. Nickel's class, not ruining her chances to go to college, don't want to stay in Capeside." Pacey joked.

"Well I'm going to check up on her. She's seems too distant herself from everyone lately." Dawson noted and left.

Pacey has not spoken to Jen since she caught him in bed with Joey. Therefore standing next to her was very awkward for Pacey.

Jen then broke the silence, "Does it seem that Joey has been distant? Because when I saw you two together, you two seemed pretty close."

Pacey walked away without even looking at her.

Jen followed him, "Oh what? Did I hurt a sore spot?"

"Jen I'm not talking about this. And if I were to talk about this it would not be with you." He justified.

"Just answer this for me, what the hell do you think you are doing. You're sleeping with Joey." Her words decrescendo.

"You know what this isn't any of your business. It's not anyone's business but Joey's and mine. So if you don't mind, stay out of it." Pacey said forceful.

"You know I spent all last year covering for you two. But I don't know if I can do it anymore Pacey." Jen uttered.

"What do mean?" He got concerned.

"I mean I don't know if I can lie for you two." Jen clarified.

"We're not lying!" Pacey defended.

"Pacey you heard what Joey said at her birthday party. She doesn't care about you. The only thing she cares about is not hurting Dawson." She recollected.

"Jen you know that's not true." He denied.

"Yes it is. You know with all the evidence I have observed she umm, she's never going to love you like she loves Dawson. You are going to get hurt by this!" Jen simplified.


	23. Reconized and Caught

**Author Note: Sorry I haven updated as fluent as I used to. I try to post 2-3 chapters per week. But either than, I hope you like my addition.**

"Why on earth did you drag us here?" Jen complained.

Jen, Jack, and Andie had join Dawson who desperately wanted to go see a movie.

Therefore, they were waiting in the line at the concession stand.

"Because unlike regular teenagers, all we do is sit around in my room to nag and complain. I thought if we went out like regular people, our lives would become more normal." Dawson theorized.

Jen knew Dawson's life was not going to get any easier in the near future. It probably would get worse.

"I think Dawson has a point." Andie assented.

"But I don't see why we could have gone somewhere where the candy isn't three times as much as the gas station." Jack noted.

"Why didn't you invite Joey?" Jen wondered.

"She's still grounded. I think that is what she said. When I asked after school, she was in hurry. I thought she was trying to get home." Dawson said.

"We're going to get our seats." Jen changed the subject. Jen on the other hand knew Joey lied. She knew the truth. Jen imagined that she was with Pacey.

Jen and Dawson walked into the theater and took their seats. Jen felt guilty ever since she found out about Pacey and Joey. She knew she could not keep quiet anymore.

"Umm. So how are things between Joey and you?" Jen mentioned.

"What?" Dawson said awed.

"I mean are you friends, more than friends?" She asked.

"I would doubt that we're friends. I mean we were never just friends." He stated.

"What are you then?" Jen wondered.

"My heart. My soul mate. My motivation. I guess I am glad to have her in my life. I'd be lost without her." He announced proudly.

After a long pause, Jen speculated, "Can you trust her?"

"With all that's happened, most people would assume that it'll take a miracle for me to trust Joey. But I don't know. Something deep down inside of me tells me that I can't not trust her. I can look into her eyes and I can tell if she lying. And there nothing in the world that would make her lie again. Not after last spring." Dawson conjectured.

At that point, Jen's face clouded over. She could not be the one who ruins his life. Life has it own routes and she figured that sometimes you have to let people choose their own way. She would not tell Dawson anything. She would not tell him the truth.

"Hey guys." Andie and Jack came back from the concession stand and handed them their snacks: popcorn, candy, and pop.

The lights dimmed down and all four of them prepared for the movie. Dawson wasn't really paying attention to the movie. He was thinking about what Jen had asked him. He was thinking about his budding relationship with Joey. Did Dawson trust Joey? Dawson wanted to trust her but something deep down prevented him to believe in her again.

Jen, like Dawson, had a hard time focusing on the movie. She felt remorseful that she was lying to Dawson. Why was she lying for Pacey and Joey? Was it because they were such a good couple? Or was it because she didn't want to deliver such bad news? All last spring, everyone's friendships were shattered into thousand of pieces. It took such a long time for them to rebuild it. Did she want to be the one who broke their friendships again?

"I'll be right back." Dawson got up and left the studio so he could get a break of silence.

After a long hiatus of a conversation, Jack said, "Do you think we should leave? I mean this movie is not worth my seven fifty."

"No. No this movie is pretty interesting." Andie stated.

"And Dawson really wants us to start to get back on track." Jen backed up.

"But this movie isn't interesting. It's boring. I mean no one ever goes to the movie to watch the movie. Making out is really what the movie theater if for. I mean that couple down there is having real fun." Jack points to a teenage couple twenty seats down from them. The mysterious couple was making out intensely. Everyone around them was completely disgusted and awed.

"That's appreciative. For them of course. It only makes me feel even more alone." Jen opinionated.

"You have us." Jack joked.

"You know they're really appalling. Some people actually want to go to the movie without witnessing a public x-rated scene." Andie justified.

The couple stopped kissing to look deeply into one another's eyes. Though once they stopped kissing, Jack, Andie, and Jen noticed that they recognized the couple. It was Joey and Pacey!


	24. Obvious

The night at the movies was a huge revelation for everyone. Well everyone but Dawson saw it… Jack, Andie, and Jen had rushed out into the lobby and snatched Dawson out of the theater.

With all their acknowledgment, Dawson did not see Pacey and Joey. Actually, no one knew if Dawson saw Pacey and Joey's make out session. He could have seen them but was not saying anything.

They were mostly concerned that Pacey and Joey were being reckless with someone else's feelings. If Dawson had seen them together, he would never be able to erase that from his mind. With all that has happened last spring, Dawson probably would not be able to forgive them. It would ruin not only theirs, but everyone's friendships.

When Jack woke up that morning, he found that Andie had left without saying goodbye. Nonetheless, it was not a surprise to Jack. Andie has been a bit distant ever since the movie theater. He assumed that she pretty frustrated to learn that Joey and Pacey were together.

When Jack entered Capeside High, he walked through the hall and saw Pacey and Joey talking. They looked utterly happy. As Jack got closer, he started to overhear their conversation but they had their backs turned so they did not see Jack.

"Jo. Please. Come on. You know today is the last perfect day of the season. It'll be romantic!" Pacey spoke softly.

"Fine. No problem… God you have no idea how much I want to kiss you." Joey whispered.

"Ditto." Pacey initiated.

Just as their discussion got less intense and turned back into a normal conversation, Jack walked by.

"Hey man." Pacey said.

"Hey Jack." Joey said.

"Hey." Jack responded and walked towards Andie's locker which was a ten yards away from them.

"God! Could they be anymore obvious?" Jack said revolted.

"Jack you have no idea what happened. I mean it looked like they were kissing in our perspective but we could of misread the situation." Andie defended.

"Oh I see you still have a crush on your ex-boyfriend. I thought that passed." Jack assumed.

"I don't have a crush on him… I just…. I don't know. I just wish that things could be much simpler." Andie elucidated.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Jen joined them.

"Nothing much. We're just watching the loving secretive affair between the two young teenagers." Jack said pointing over to Joey and Pacey. Even though they were trying to hide it, they were obviously flirting with each other.

"Good God I…. I don't know what to do about this." Jen confirmed.

"We should keep our mouths shut. Especially in front of Dawson." Jack suggested.

"You don't think he knows." Andie wondered.

"Isn't that why he got up. I assumed he saw the two of them before us." Jen speculated.

"Did anyone bother to ask?" Jack questioned.

"Obviously not. Someone has to ask him." Andie recommended.

"Not me." Jack said quickly.

"Neither am I." Andie responded.

"I'm not telling him." Jen backed down.

Unexpectedly Dawson had creep up from behind and unintentionally snuck into their conversation, "Tell who what?"

Jack, Andie, and Jen all simultaneously made up different fake excuses. "Nothing." Jack said, "Homework." Jen said, and "Issues on the world." Andie said.

Dawson just looked at them in an odd manner, "Okay."

Dawson looked up to see Pacey and Joey talking. He was naive so he had no idea that they were flirting.

"Hey guys." He shouted.

Pacey and Joey turned around and instantly took a few steps back. Once they saw Dawson, they made sure that they backed away from their budding intimacy. They wanted to seem innocent.

"Uh. Hey Dawson." Joey hesitated.

"Hey." Dawson walked up to them and responded innocently.

"Umm. I better get going now. Because I have to go to… go to one of my classes." Pacey vacillated all of his mumbles.

"No wait Pacey. I wanted to talk to you." Dawson stated. Concurrently, Joey and Pacey faces were scandalized. They did know if they should be worried or pleased. Dawson could have known about Pacey and Joey's secrete teenage affair or he wanted to have an innocent friendly conversation.


	25. A Promise and a Question?

At lunch, both Pacey and Dawson were sitting together. Pacey was a little nervous because he had no idea what Dawson wanted. Pacey had no idea what Dawson knows or did not know.

"So umm…. What did you want to talk about?" Pacey asked.

"You know that Joey broke up with me right." Dawson uttered.

"Yeah I think I heard her mentioned it... Why are you telling me this?" Pacey marveled.

"I've been doing some thinking. This isn't our first break up since the summer. But what makes this break up a bit different than the others is that you're back from your summer trip and I guess what I am trying to say is that if she chooses you its okay with me." Dawson admitted.

"What?" Pacey said awed.

"All this summer, I felt extremely guilty that I kind of force Joey to choose. And all this summer, I never felt like it was real. It felt like the whole relationship was a joke. So when she broke up with me this time, I don't know. I kind of felt like it was last spring all over again. And I want to make sure I do this right." Dawson poured out his soul.

Pacey was in complete despair. Dawson had caught him off guard by declaring his confession.

"Why are you telling me this?" Pacey wondered.

"Because I need you to know that I'm not going to be the one who stands between you and Joey... And I need to know that you aren't going to be the one who stands between Joey and me. We are just going to let her choose. So can you promise me that?"

How could Pacey look Dawson in eye and make a promise like that? He if said yes he would be lying, because frankly, Joey and Pacey had a discrete intimate relationship. If he said no, it would sound as if he doesn't care about his friendship with Dawson.

Later that day, Pacey was walking down the completely empty hallways. He, as usually, was late for his sixth period class. Preparing to head up the stairs, Pacey turned the corner and bumped into Joey, who came from the opposite direction.

"Hey there you are." She said.

"I'm late for class." Pacey hesitantly tried to separate from Joey. After his conversation with Dawson, he did not feel like being around her.

Joey grabbed his arm, "Well it's the last period of the day, why don't we, you know, skip it and go on your boat trip now." She wrapped her hands over his neck and tried to kiss him.

Pacey immediately took her hands off him and put his back to her, "I really don't feel like gong on the trip right now…. Actually I don't feel like going at all."

"Did I do something wrong?" Joey had no idea why Pacey being offensive.

"No it just…." He turned around and faced her, "I don't want to do this."

"Do what?" Joey started to panic.

"I don't want to sneak around anymore." Pacey put it in plain words.

"Pacey were not…" Joey, taken aback, tried to defend her honor.

"Sneaking around. Okay what would you call it? Hiding, concealing, isolated our relationship from the entire world." He listed.

"Okay I get it." She said.

"No I don't think you do. You don't get it at all. You're consoling yourself from the world by hiding our relationship. And you know what Joey it's not fair. It's not fair to Dawson, our friends, and most importantly it's not important to both of us." Pacey debated.

Joey started to get tearful, "What do want me say? Please tell me because I don't know what to do."

"Dawson told me something interesting during lunch… He told me that since you broke up with him, that he was not going to stand between you're choice. And he asked me to do the same thing." He explained.

"And what did you say?" Joey questioned.

"Is that important to you?" Pacey asked.

"Please don't answer my question with a question. Pace let's just talk about this later." She back down.

"No I want to talk about this now! Jo, where is this going?" Pacey shouted.

"Where's what going?" She shouted as loud as he did.

"I'm tire of having make-out sessions in the biology room, or in Dawson's parent's room just so it can lead to sex." He muttered.

"Pacey those intimate moment between us mean a lot to me." She fortified.

"But do _I _mean a lot to you?" Pacey sneaked an unwanted yet obvious question.

"Pacey I love you. I want you Pacey. Please don't tell me you're not breaking up with me." Joey begged.

Pacey slowly put his neck down not saying a single word to comfort Joey.

"Pacey please answer me." She pleaded.

"I'll answer your question if you answer mine… Do you plan on hiding our relationship some more so we don't have to face the world?"

"Pacey please don't make me answer that." She beseeched.

"Okay. I guess you know my answer to your question." Pacey walked away.

Joey just stood their realizing that Pacey had just broken up with her. She had no idea how to react.

**Author's Request: I know since school has started, it is hard to review. And I am not going to get so strict about it like I did during the summer, but it would be extremely sincere if you guys could review once and a while. It really means a lot to me. AND a special THANKSto **meli dav, superfan24, and elwoodluver00034**for reviewing my last chapter!**


	26. You Are

Inside Capeside High School, Joey, Pacey, Andie, and Jen are in English class. Nonetheless, while Pacey sits next to Andie, he had distant himself from Joey who was across the room. Joey had unintentionally sat next the Jen.

The teacher, Mr. McClain, began to ramble over the reading assignment, "Thomas is recovering from his love affair from his best friend's wife. How do you think he felt?… Anyone… Anyone at all?… How about you Mr. Witter?"

Pacey was surprised that the teacher called him, "Uhm… Yeah I think. I think I uh."

"Speak up Mr. Witter... Did you do the reading assignment?" Mr. McClain questioned.

"Yes, I did read it, it just..." Pace mumbled.

"Then you should be able to answer the question." Mr. McClain intimidated.

"I think that it was a huge eye-opener for Thomas when he broke up with her. I mean Thomas realized just because he got the girl does not mean he got the real thing. He did not get the true relationship. Most importantly, no matter how much he cared for her, he had to end it. For everyone's sake." Pacey answer had somewhat relativity to his personal experience.

"So he had to end the relationship even if he loved her." Mr. McClain questioned again.

"Even if he loved her." Pacey whispered. As his eyes were facing front, Joey glanced at Pacey. Then Pacey noticed that Joey was staring at him. She then simultaneously looked away.

* * *

As the bell rings, everyone left except Pacey who stayed behind to recollect his thoughts. Joey just walked by him in despair. Joey and Pacey have not said a word to the other one since they broke up a week ago. 

"Hey you okay?" Andie sneaked behind him.

"Oh. I thought you left." Pacey murmured.

"I did but then I noticed that you were still here." She noted.

"Yeah. I guess I've been out of it lately… I guess I've been…" Pacey trailed off.

"Anxious, tired, depressed." Andie listed.

"Yeah. Depressed." He selected.

"Depressed." She said feeling sorry for him.

"Yeah. I guess that's it." Pacey whispered sadly.

* * *

"Hey Joey. Wait up." Jen called. 

Once she saw Jen, Joey slammed her locker and ran off. Jen rushed to catch her but once they turned the corner, it seemed that Joey had disappeared. The bell rang but Jen did not want to leave without talking to Joey. Fortunately, Jen eye's caught the girl's bathroom door shutting.

As she walked in the bathroom, she found Joey facing the mirror boisterously crying.

"Jen can you just leave me alone?" Joey begged.

"Joey what happened?" Jen wondered innocently.

"He broke up with me! He broke up with me last week. Okay! Are you happy now? Pacey decided for the greater good and follow his heart. So don't panic Jen. You have nothing to worry about." Joey explained in tears.

Before she could say anything, Jen eyes shifted downward and widen vigorously. Joey eyes looked down and noticed the wet stain on her blouse by her chest.

Joey immediately tried to cover it up, "Oh, my god!"

Jen knew how the stain appeared, "Are you lactating?"

Joey panics and doesn't say anything.

Jen then labeled, "You're pregnant."

********

I know... I know a surprise change... But I was kind of heading in this direction. Review and tell me what you think.


	27. Deny! Deny! Deny!

When the words came out of Jen's mouth, Joey was petrified. _You're pregnant._ Joey had suspected that she was pregnant, but she would not accept the fact. She just wanted to deny it.

Joey reluctantly tried to walk over to the door and said, "I got to go…" Before Joey could leave, she realized that Jen was blocking the exit.

"Joey." Jen greeted kindly.

"What do you want?" Joey snapped.

"Are you… are you sure?… No. Wait! The first question I should ask in this kind of situation is, are you okay?" Jen said with concern.

"I fine. You can move now…" Joey voice rose.

Jen still did not move, "Joey wait. I just want to… I just want to…"

Joey cut her off, "You want to see how I am because you feel sorry for me. That's kind of weird Jen because last week you were utterly callous to me. Now you want to be sympathetic?"

Joey walked out of the bathroom and Jen immediately followed her.

"Look you're probably going through a complicated time and… Does Pacey know?" Jen wondered.

"There's nothing to know." Joey denied.

"There's nothing to know? Joey you're pregnant." Jen reminded.

"I don't even know that I am pregnant. I haven't…" Joey trailed off.

"Are all the signs there?" Jen questioned.

"That doesn't mean anything." Joey defended.

"Joey you can't hide this! You're carrying an innocent life. How can you be so selfish?" Jen prompt.

Before Jen could finish, Joey started to cry with her insecurities.

"Joey." Jen tried to be compassionate.

"No." Joey pushed, "Leave me alone."

"But…", Jen pleaded.

"Please." Joey begged.

"Okay." Jen walk away frustrated, that she didn't make a difference.

Joey did not know what to do. She thought that if she denied the possibility of being pregnant, it would disappear. She did not know if she could raise a baby at a time like this.

Let's not forget the fact, that Pacey's the father. Pacey wasn't even talking to her. How was she ever supposed to tell him that she was pregnant with his child?


	28. Set The Record Straight

A week has past since Jen highlight with Joey's revelation. It has been almost two weeks since Pacey broke up with Joey. It has been a month since Joey lied to Dawson.

With all the stress in her life, could Joey recognize that she might be pregnant? Did she want to pregnant at a time like this? Would her social environment and peers accept that she might be pregnant.

She needed to talk to someone about this. Who could she talk to? She could not talk to Pacey about this. He probably would isolate himself from her. She could not talk to Bessie about this. She probably would have a fit about how Joey ruined her life. She could not talk to Dawson about this. He probably would obliterate her existence. She definitely could not talk to the McPhee's siblings (Andie and Jack). They would not understand the situation. She definitely could not talk to Jen. It would not only be awkward but it would give her the chance to say she was right and Joey was wrong. She could not talk to anyone. She need to talk to someone, anyone, before she exploded.

"So you're thinking of making another movie?" Pacey mumbled. Dawson, Pacey, and Jen were heading to find a seat in the cafeteria.

"What's this one going to be about? Monsters, aliens, demons?" Jen wondered.

"I'm not sure but it's going to be more, you know… realistic. Something that people would relate to. It hasn't came to me yet." Dawson said.

"It'll come to you sooner or later. There are seats over there." Jen pointed out.

"No let's sit over there." Dawson pointed to the opposite direction, "By Joey." Dawson headed to the table where Joey was sitting all alone.

Dawson sat down leaving Jen and Pacey to debate if they should sit down too. They thought it would be rude to run away so they unwillingly took a seat. When all of them sat down, it created this huge awkward force.

To elaborate, Dawson felt weird since he knew that things weren't completely healed between the three of them.

Pacey felt uncomfortable because he had secretly broke up with Joey after he snuck behind Dawson's back and slept with her.

Joey felt distressed because she was pregnant and knew it would break Dawson's heart and ruin Pacey's future.

Jen felt out of place because she knew everything that was going on but could not tell a single soul.

"Hey Joey." Pacey whispered.

"Hey." Joey responded feeling the tension.

"Umm… Dawson was just talking about his film his was going to make." Jen tried to break the tension.

"Really." Joey tried to get her mind off of her obvious problems.

"I haven't created a script, or a plot with a beginning, middle, and an end. I just, you know, been imagining it in my mind." Dawson explained.

"Well whatever you need I'll help." Jen assisted.

"That reminds me… I have to go to the film lab to see when the film equipment is being taken out… Jen will you come check it out with me." Dawson asked.

"Uh… okay." Jen hesitated.

Once Jen and Dawson left, there was utter silence between Joey and Pacey. Pacey had no idea why he had not left himself. He did not want to be anywhere near her. Unlike him, Joey was glad that Pacey did not leave. She thought it was a sign that they should make a piece offering.

"Pace I…" Joey began.

But before she could say anything Pacey stopped her, "Look I really should set the record straight. I don't want to be near you. I don't want anything to do with you. When I look at you I could not feel even more awful and mad. Because I know what we did was just plain wrong. It makes me mad because I know what we had was worth pursuing through the world. It makes me mad because I know what we had was true love. And it hurts to know that you wanted nothing to do with that."

Joey felt as though her heart was pulled out and stomped on, "You know what! You couldn't be more of a jerk than you have your entire life!" Joey purposely spilled his drink all over pants and took off angry and betrayed. Now she had no idea how she could tell him that she pregnant Pacey.

****

Author's Comment: The story will be completed soon but I will love to have a hundred reviews by then so don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	29. What is so important?

School was over hours ago but Joey was still lurking the halls of Capeside High. She could not go home. She was not up to it. Bessie has noticed the drastic change to Joey's behavior. Joey was afraid that Bessie would find out that she was pregnant. She just wanted to stay in the hallways for some peace and quiet.

However, there was another reason why Joey was prowling around the school late at night. She was waiting for someone. She had decided to talk about this to someone who needed to know.

Pacey walked out of a classroom with a stack of library books. He had stayed late at the school so he could work on his semester's project. Since he was done, he was ready to go home. Unfortunately, he walked right pass Joey who was hiding in a dark corner.

"Hey." Joey broke the dead silence scaring Pacey.

"God! Damn Joey!…" Pacey said dropping all of his books.

"Sorry." Joey said helping him pick up his items.

"Do you always wait in the night to stalk your ex-boyfriends?" Pacey said standing back up.

"All this week I thought about coming up to you. I wanted to talk to you, but I could not do it at school. I thought about going to your home, last weekend, but I chickened out. Then I saw you here, so I've been waiting all this time trying to talk to you.. But every time I tried to open the door, I got cold feet. So I did not know if I should knock or leave a note." Joey mumbled her notions.

"Last I check, Deputy Doug's phone still works." Pacey reminded.

"I know. I know." Joey said.

"Did we not just have a conversation about us needing space?" Pacey started to get irritated.

"I'm sorry Pacey I just needed to talk to you." Joey defended.

"Why! What is so important that you have to prowl in the school trying to find me? Can you explain that to me? Because it's starting to become annoyingly hurtful and awkward." Pacey clarified as his voice rose louder.

"Please no! We can't do this now." Joey begged.

"YES WE DO!" Pacey said.

"No!" Joey said trying to stay calm without having an emotional breakdown.

"Yes. Don't you listen! GOD!" Pacey said following a long uncomfortable pause, "What is the matter with you?" Pacey said turning his back and walking off.

"Did you use… Were we safe?" Joey muttered.

Pacey faced her, not understanding her question and asked, "What?"

"Did you use… you know… the first time we had… You know." Joey said and Pacey eyes widen.

Pacey filled in the blanks, "Ummm Joey. I thought you said it was okay.. and I thought that it meant that you know..? You were on the pill or you did some kind of female math in your head… or something like that."

"…It was my first time so I meant that I wanted you to be…" Joey trailed off.

He started to panic even more. Starting to get irrationally frightened, Pacey began to laugh nervously... probably out of uneasiness. "Well, you're okay. Aren't you?"

Joey put her hand on her forehead signing that she was serious.

"Oh my god." Pacey uttered in shock.

"Yeah Pacey thanks for being really supportive." Joey said.

Pacey still did not say anything on the fact that he was in total shock and frustration.

"Look. I don't want anything from you." Joey walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I just want you to know."

She walked off confused, aggravated, and superfluously sad. She wanted Pacey to take control and tell her that everything was going to be okay. She want him to say don't panic, I'll be on your side. That was obviously not going to happened, because there he was about to have a panic attack.

Pacey was sitting on his stoop. He could not move since he was still in shock. Joey might have been pregnant. This is not what he wanted. This was actually the opposite from what he wanted. What was he going to do? Was he going to be man and take responsibility? Was he going hide and deny? He wanted to help but he did not know if he could be a good decent father. Joey did not deserve Pacey.

****

What Is going to happen next? If I receive your reviews I won't take as long as to update. I might even update less than 36 Hours.


	30. The Good Times and the Bad Times

If you absolutely loved someone, would you risk everything for them? Would you take that chance to lose everything just to be with them? Could you give them a piece of you and expect them to cherish it and respect it? Were you ever able to say that they would stay by your side through the good times and the bad times?

Joey thought that Pacey was the person that would love her forever, no matter what happened. She thought that when they were together, they would survive. Nonetheless, it's been four days since Joey told Pacey about their situation, and he has been doing a good job of avoiding her.

"Hey can I come in." Bessie peeked her head though her door.

"If you don't mind, I would like to be alone." Joey insisted.

Bessie understood that Joey wanted to be alone, but she disregarded Joey's wishes by coming in anyway. She said, "Joey, what's wrong? Does it have to do with something at school?"

Joey did not say anything. She just lied flat down on her bed and put her face down on the pillow. She did not feel like talking to anyone.

"Does it have to do with to much work here at the B&B?" Bessie kept on guessing.

Joey did not respond to her sister's questions. Joey started to get annoyed that Bessie could not take a hint and go away.

"Does it have to do with a boy?" Bessie started to get closer with her presumptions.

Joey knew she could not talk to Bessie about this. She would not understand. Yes, Bessie was an unmarried and had child young but Joey felt that her sister's past situations did not relate to hers.

"Joey please just talk to me." Bessie started to beg. She hated seeing her sister like this: vulnerable, weakened, and quiet.

"Bessie! Please! Leave me alone. I do not feel like talking to anyone." Joey said just as she was about to cry her heart out.

"Okay… If you ever need to talk to someone. I'm always here." Bessie said leaving the room. She hated leaving the room without solving the problem but it looked as though Joey was not going to speak to anyone.

Pacey walked out of a mini mart with a bag of groceries so he can have dinner for the night. Deputy Doug was working the graveyard shift for the next two weeks so Pacey seemed to have more time for himself. As leaves the store, Jen was leaning against the wall waiting for him.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Pacey said unfriendly.

"Just hanging around. You know… But what about you? Shouldn't you be, you know, helping Joey?" Jen persuaded. Joey had told Jen this morning about how Pacey was ignoring her ever since she told him about her situation.

"What are you talking about?" Pacey denied everything and walked away.

"Are you really that self-centered ass who won't help Joey?" Jen followed him.

"What do you want me to say?" He started to get frustrated.

"I want you to say that you are going to do the right thing and help Joey out." Jen yelled.

"How am supposed to do that?… You know what. Joey is a smart girl. I think she can figure this out all by herself." Pacey stated.

"Don't tell me that you want her to go to a clinic and take care of this. You're such an ass…" She begun.

But Pacey cut her off, "Yes I am an ass and I am a lot of other things. But the one thing I am not, is a father… I cannot be a father… Jen I am sixteen years old. The job I have, which I am lazy at, pays less than minimum wage. I am a step from failing high school. And my own family… my own father did not help me learn how to be one. So I am sorry to tell you that I cannot help her. I don't know how."

"You know there is a girl you love crying her heart out because she doesn't know what to do. You may not be the father figure, but you are what she wants. All she wants is you to be right by her side." Jen uttered her thoughts.

Jen then gave Pacey a coldhearted stare and walked off in the opposite direction. Pacey sighed and took a moment to reflect on himself. He wanted to be the man to help Joey, but he was afraid that he was going to let her down. He already let her down once. He did not want to let her down again.


	31. Promise with all my Heart!

Bessie and Bodie had taken Alexander out for dinner. They had invited Joey to come with them but she rejected their offer. She did not feel like being around people.

Since it was pouring that night, they probably would not be home for three or four hours which left time for Joey to be alone. All she wanted to do was be alone. However, after some time in solitude, Joey had come to a decision.

She started to pack her clothes away. She was going to run away. She did not know where she was going to go. She was probably going to get out of town. Joey had decided to leave town and start a new life by herself with the baby.

When packing, she decided to bring the important things with her: plenty of clothes, bathroom toiletries, three hundred dollars she earned from her past jobs, and her photo of her friends. She looked at the picture and she felt so remorseful that she was leaving.

She did however conclude that she could not stay in Capeside. When she put the picture in the suitcase, she heard the doorbell ring. Joey did not feel like answering it so she just finished packing. The doorbell started to be press more urgently and consistently. Joey closed her eyes in frustration waiting for rings to stop. Once the rings stopped, she looked at her packed suitcase. She was thinking if she really wanted to runaway.

Before she could come to a decision, someone began knocking on her window. She knew whoever it was, really wanted to talk to her. Therefore, she walked over to the window and drew up the blinds. A very soaked Pacey was standing there. Joey saw him and opened the window.

"What're you doing here?" Joey said rationally

"I was ringing the door but no one answer but then I saw that your light was on." Pacey said kindly.

"That's because I did not want to see anyone." Joey stated trying not to be rude.

"Please let me in... Doug took his car and my dad won't let me go near his squad cars so I had to ride my bike here. Please let me in." Pacey begged.

"Come on." She smiled.

Joey helped Pace climb through her window. Pacey accidentally fell head first on her floor and his feet went up in the air. Joey shrieked her laughter.

"Are you ok?" She laughed.

"Yeah, the hard wood floor broke my fall." Pacey said lying face down on the floor.

She was still giggling softly, "Alright, hold on." She quickly grabbed a towel for Pacey. He then got up and closed the window.

"Ok come here." Joey instructed.

Joey wrapped the towel around Pacey and they instantly shared a moment of looking into other's eyes. They started making out lightly. Even though she loved his body warmth, she could not act their teenage lust.

She pushed him away and said, "You know we can't do this every time we get the chance... That's what got us into this situation first place. Can't we just talk?"

"Well that's why I came here in the first place. So do you want to hear my informal apology first or rehearsed planned?" Pacey joked.

Joey, who did not found the joke funny at all, walked back over to her bed and sat down.

"That was a joke and you were supposed to laugh because it was ha ha funny. I know you can laugh because just a moment ago you were laughing at me when I nearly broke my neck." He rambled on.

"Well seeing you get hurt is kind of funny at a time like this." She said coldly. Her smile seemed to have turned into a scowl.

"Yeah…" He said playing with his hands not knowing what to say. At that time, he saw Joey's packed suitcase.

"You going somewhere?" Pacey pointed to the suitcase.

"Boston or New York." Joey said straightforward.

"Really? Why?" Pacey started to get concerned.

"The obvious." She reminded.

Pacey dragged at chair and sat in front of her, "Jo I owe you an apology. I'm sorry that I've been avoiding you. It's just when you told me that you were… I got scared. I did mean to elude your presence I just… did not know what to do. I just got spook."

"You didn't think I needed you? Didn't you think that I wanted you there by my side? Don't you think that I shouldn't be alone at a time like this?" Joey mumbled her complaints.

He said, "Of corse I wanted to help you and to be right by your side but…"

"… You were scared." Joey finished his sentence.

"Yeah I guess I got that through you… Look Joey I want to be with you. I love you. I love you so much that you could not even imagine. I love you enough that I decided to help you." Pacey explained.

"How?… By giving me five hundred bucks and tell me to go to a clinic… Jen called me today." She jogged his memory.

Pacey said, "Yeah… look about that… I still didn't have my mind straight when Jen and I talked."

"But you do now!" Joey said in a mean tone.

Pacey nodded, "I want to help you Joey. I had no right to leave you all by yourself. I want to be the man I can be. I want to be the father you want me to. I want to be the father I can be."

Joey started crying happy tears, "Promise."

Pacey reached over and grabbed her hands, "With all my might."

****

Author Comments: PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! I would love to get one hundred reviews please. It would do me a lot of pleasures. The top three reviewers will get a sneak peek of my sequel.

Author Note: One more entry and my story will be completed. Please state if you want me to make a sequel. I have already started it and it is pretty good.


	32. Epilogue

He stared deep into her eyes. His lips pressed against Joey's lips. His body heat breeze onto her. There was no doubt that he loved her.

Whenever she was around him, she felt safe and unafraid. She felt, as though, there was nothing to worry about. He knew what to do and always knew how to solve it.

"I love Joey." He said.

"I love you too, Dawson." Joey clearly stated.

Yes, it was not Pacey holding Joey in her arms, but it was Dawson Leary, The boy across the Creek. Why was Joey with Dawson and not with Pacey?

"Do you think we're doing the right thing? Putting the baby up for adoption?" She popped a question.

"Joey you're eight months in? We have had almost four months to think about this. I think that it would best if we put the baby in a real appropriate environment. Let's face, seventeen years old were not meant to start their own family." He hypnotized.

"But what if I was meant to take care of the baby?…" Joey wondered.

"Joey you're meant to do courageous things? You are destine to go to college, get your master degree, and become some successful career woman… Now that is what you want. But could you imagine doing that and taking care of a young child ?"

Joey just looked at him. She did not saying anything. She did not what to say. Her mind was out of control.

"Dad don't you think we're going too far? Do you think we need a lawyer?" Pacey asked his father. Pacey was at his home with his family.

"You're the father right?" His father asked.

"Yeah." Pacey confirmed.

"You want to be apart of the child's life?" John asked forthcoming.

"Of course." Pacey acknowledged.

"Then yes, we need a lawyer. I will get you best damn lawyer in all of Capeside. The father has much of right as the mother and if you do not want to put the baby up for adoption, you do not have to." John satiated. He glanced down at the list of lawyers in Capeside. As he was looking, he noticed that his son was staring at him.

"What is it?" John asked.

"I just want to… I want to know why you are doing this." Pacey curiously wondered. In his entire life, his father, never supported anything that Pacey cared for. Nonetheless, right now, his father was dedicating his life, so that Pacey would be able to have custody of his unborn child.

"Because… I am doing this because I want you to be a better father than I was. I never was one, but if I watched you be a good father, maybe I can." His father announced.

**Author Comment: Hope you all like this story. This is my first story I ever completed so tell me what you think.**

**Author Notes: A sequel will be updated as soon as possible. It is called Finding Love is Complicated. Surprises will be disputed through out the story. You'll never know what will happen.**


End file.
